Odd Ducks
by mando-ad
Summary: The story of my sith inquisitor, Tul'lius and his wife Ilass, a jedi sentinel and sister of the Commander of the Alliance.


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"There was just something about her that drew his attention to her. He could name one thousand things about her that made him keep staring, his gaze fixed on her and her every move. His mind completely smitten. But, he couldn't come close to finding a word that described what it was about her that took his breath away, made him freeze and just watch her, and rendered him helpless. He shook his head, like it was supposed to shake her from his memory. But, she haunted him. Tul'lius smiled to himself. Normally he was good at flirting, good at talking to women, even if he found them attractive. But this jedi? She was something else. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Andronikos chuckled. "The Commander's sister got your attention?" br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Most definitely," Tul'lius smirked. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Didn't think you'd fall for another togruta," Andronikos mused. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Tul'lius laughed at the remark. "Well, they are a gorgeous species." br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh-huh. And another jedi? You have a type." Andronikos style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not why I like her." Tul'lius style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why then?" the human style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Tul'lius shrugged and smiled as he started to walk away. "Don't know."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Andronikos shook his head. "Do you even know her name?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nope." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""It's Ilass," a familiar voice chimed. Tul'lius stopped dead. His mind racing, brain screaming at him to say something. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /After what seemed like an eternity to him, he managed to speak. "A gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman." He smiled at style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm leaving," Andronikos groaned. br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Ilass chuckled. "Well, my lord sith, I can't really claim to know your name either." br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tul'lius, Master Ilass." He bowed at her, making the togruta giggle./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You're a very formal one, aren't you? No need to call me master. The Council hasn't recognized me in a long while, and the last time they did it was only because they were desperately in need of help." Ilass style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now, why would the Council not want someone as skilled as yourself around?" Tul'lius asked style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Perhaps because I don't abide by their precious code?" She responded in kind. "Or perhaps it's because I preferred running around with Mandalorians and Trandoshans rather than training padawans to uphold a code I didn't believe or adhere to?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Surely you follow a code of some sort?"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"There is passion, yet peace. Strength, yet serenity. Power yet harmony. Chaos, yet order. In death there is purpose. I am a guardian of balance. The Force is all things, and I am the Force." She tilted her head slightly to the left as she spoke, a slight glimmer in her eye. "My sister and I are what the Council call 'Gray Jedi'."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, nothing prohibiting attachments?" Tul'lius style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /Ilass grinned. "Nope." She winked. "I might even be interested in getting drinks later, you're an interesting person, Tul'lius."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're pretty interesting yourself." em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Enthralling, actually/em. He grinned. "And there's something about you that I can't refuse… Not that I'd want to."br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh?" She asked. "I'll have to remember that."/p 


End file.
